


Last Standing

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: The Hokage's Mansion [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Broken Hearts, Death of True Love, Loneliness, Memories, Mourning, age gap, widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi, of all people, never figured he would outlive the generation he had come to know as his own. Nakasha, a woman of renown strength both mentally and physically, stand beside him over the windswept and rain-beaten tombstones, broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Standing

Itachi never thought he would outlive his lover or his brother. 

He did not resent that he had, nor could he muster up the hatred. He was too old and too tired. Instead, he got sadness. He missed his lover, his best friend and the mother to the two lively twins he called his own. Never would he have imagined himself worthy of such a gift, yet she had given them to him, her smile a weak, but pleased one as their twin boy and girl cried after their birth. 

Itachi missed Hinata. But, alas, he was not entirely alone. 

Nakasha stood beside him overlooking the vast sea of tombstones being beaten and worn away by the same violent storm the two ex-ANBU nin weathered now. HIs hair had finally come to match hers, now as white as a new moon. He was old, even with the five years he spent dead between Madara's defeat and his ultimate revival. 

He could not see Nakasha, only know her by the staunch silence, the heavy-heartedness that she couldn't shake after her beloved Naruto's death. He knew his hair colour because his children told him so. He knew that his age and continuing to carry on without HInata showed on his face. Still, like the Hatake beside him, he stood tall, undaunted by the blistering winds and unyielding to the rising floods. 

He did not envy Nakasha. Hinata had only been gone two years, finally giving into the end at the age of ninety-one. Naruto had left Nakasha at eighty five, leaving the Hatake, seventeen years his junior, to live out her own aging alone. 

Itachi knew Nakasha did not blame him. She couldn't. She didn't have it in her when, everyday, she saw Minato kiss Itachi's baby girl, Terasu, on the cheek, petting her growing belly. She couldn't resent him when Kakashi walked by, hand in hand with Sasuke's little Ara, and laughed so freely. She couldn't when Umo came back to Konoha during Yurushi's official Kage visits and smothered her with stories of Suna and of their plans to have a baby. She couldn't when Yamato and Tenzou walked by, each with an arm looped around the Nara heiress, Shika's, waist, nuzzling into her with a kind of content that they had never before achieved. Naruto had given her all of this. Naruto had given his all in his whole life, never once letting up in his intensity and his passion. He had made her who she was. 

Itachi knew the feeling. HInata had been the one to take him in when he stumbled through the gates of Konoha, delirious and exhausted. She hadn't waited and asked permission, she had even fought her father to keep him in the Hyuuga household for care. When Hiashi had refused to bless their marriage, Hinata stood against him and married her chosen over her arranged. She had given him two beautiful children, even if he could never see their faces with his own eyes. She was the warm body that he came home to, that he pressed against himself when he slept. 

Now, they were both alone, but they were alone together. Everyone else was one. Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Temari, Sasuke, Kankurou, Ino, Chouji, HInata. All of them had departed from this world, only to be felt in the kind of desperate storm that rocked Konoha's foundations tonight. 

When dawn summoned up the courage to burn the cold boom of thunder and heartless crack of lighting away with the piercing rays of a golden morning sun, They nodded to each other, water dripping from the ends of the Uchiha's straight ivory, once ebony, bangs and weighting down the perky alabaster spikes. They turned and parted, Itachi to the Hyuuga compound where Kisi most likely waited, sick to his stomach with worry and Nakasha to the depths of the forest, veiling her grief, still fresh and raw after all these years, from her husband's lifelong work: Konoha. 

* * *

A week later, Nakasha stood amongst a similar storm once again. She was still, like the graven marble pillars in the field beyond. One new name had been added the day before yesterday. She peered sightlessly, black orb drifting lifelessly from one grave to another, caressing each name the way she had done each of their chilled faces at their funerals. Each name she had read every time a storm the likes of which to match her solemn anguish came about, each name she was terribly familiar with. All but the newest one. 

Itachi Uchiha.

 


End file.
